Jessie Shakes It Up
by escritorwriter
Summary: When Luke wins a contest to be on Shake It Up Chicago, romances will grow and friendships will be reunited.
1. Chapter 1

Emma started screaming at the top of her lungs. Her next issue of Leopard Beat was finally in! She dialed her best friend Cameron, or Cammie, Morgan.

"Hello?" Cammie says on the other line.

"Leopard Beat is here!"

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"I know right!" Emma says excitedly. "Let's meet at Izzy's. I think CeCe is there too."

"Cool! Let's go!"

They're at Izzy's house in less than 10 minutes. Izzy, Cammie, Emma, and CeCe have been best friends since preschool. Except CeCe and Izzy are moving to Chicago today.

They're both moving because they both used to live in Chicago and their parents miss it.

"CeCe! Izzy!" Cammie yelled at her best friends. "I can't believe you're moving! Today of all days! We just got the new issue of Leopard Beat!"

"Ahhh!" CeCe and Izzy screamed.

"You know," Izzy said. "I'm going to miss this girl time."

"Me too!" Cammie said.

"Me three!" Emma said.

"Me four!" CeCe chirped in and they all burst out laughing.

Emma was sure going to miss this.

**XxXxXx**

Meanwhile, one year later, CeCe was riding on her skateboard next to her friend Isabel, or Izzy, as she perferred to be called, in Chicago.

She got on a TV show called Shake It Up. She's on it with her ex-friend Rocky and her best friend Izzy.

In middle school, Rocky never really liked Izzy, didn't think of her as a best friend. Eventually, CeCe and her just stopped talking, which CeCe really regrets now.

That all changed when they went into eighth grade. They got partnered up for a project in history. They got closer and started spending time together, just like the old days.

Rocky got jealous. She missed her best friend. They had a very huge, very big fight. That's why her and Izzy haven't talked to Rocky since then.

They're freshmen now, so it's been a long time. And Rocky has changed.

A lot.

As CeCe and Izzy are whirling on their skateboards down the sidewalk, they zoom past a boy with freckles and amazing pools of chocolate as eyes.

CeCe looked back. He flashed her a smile before she fell and landed on her butt.

He turned around and ran back to her. Izzy stopped her skateboard a couple feet away, hopped off, and ran to join CeCe and the mysterious boy.

"Are you okay?" Izzy and him asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she says and takes the boy's hand as he was offering to her to help her stand back up.

"By the way," he said. "I'm Luke."

"CeCe."

"Izzy."

"Well, I gotta go."

"Alright, bye." CeCe and Izzy said. Izzy checked to make sure he was out of earshot as she started talking "Spill it! You like him!"

"Nuh-uh!"

**XxXxXx**

Rocky didn't like to be called Rocky anymore. She wasn't friends with CeCe anymore, and since CeCe gave her the nickname, she refused to be called that anymore. She was Raquel.

Same with CeCe, they weren't friends, so she called her Cecelia.

If you're wondering what happened, it's not really that complicated. Cecelia started to hang out with a girl named Isabel, and she got jealous, so they just stopped talking and just stopped being friends.

Raquel and Ashley, her new best friend, were spying on Cecelia and Isabel. They saw her talking to the cutest boy they had ever seen. He had curly brown hair, brown eyes, and lots and lots of freckles.

It looked like the boy was really interested in her and was about to ask her out. She wouldn't have it! Fortunately, he stopped talking to her and walked away. Phew! That was way too close for comfort!

**XxXxXx**

Back in New York, Emma was walking with her best friend, Cameron, or Cammie, for short, from fifth period to sixth. They also saw their worst enemy, Ally. All of the sudden, Ally stuck out her leg and tripped Cammie.

"Oopsie daisy!" Ally said sarcastically. Cammie looked up at her with daggers.

"Come on, Cam, she's not worth it." Emma said.

"I am so worth it! I'm worth more than your house!"

"Yeah, if my house was a box in an alley!" Cammie said. CeCe or Izzy used to be the ones that would make all the comebacks, but ever since they moved, Cammie took over.

"I, uh..." Ally ran off, tears brimming in her eyes.

Emma helped Cammie up and they burst out laughing until they almost cried! They have each other high-fives.

"Wow." Emma said. "I didn't think you could be THAT mean!"

"You think I'm mean?" she said.

"No, no, uh- that's not-" Emma got cut off by Cammie.

"Gotcha!" she said.

"Hey! Anyways, come on, Cam! Let's get to class!" Emma laughed. The sound of the bell went off right after Emma said that, causing the blonde to laugh even more.

"Too late for that!"

**XxXxXx**

Back in Chicago, CeCe was drooling over the guy she just saw. She couldn't believe his gorgeous brown eyes. She was still sitting there in disbelief. Izzy had to shake her back to reality.

"CeCe? CECE?" Izzy yelled in her best friend's ear, trying to bring her back. "Speak to me!"

"Sorry." CeCe said. "I was thinking about..."

"Him?"

"Yes, Luke."

"Well," Izzy said. " While you were drooling over your future hubby, I googled him. He's Luke Ross."

"THE Luke Ross?"

"Yes, THE Luke Ross!"

"Emma's brother Luke Ross? I thought I recognized him!"

"Really?" Izzy said excitedly.

"Yeah!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Don't know."

"Let's call Emma." CeCe says.

"Alright." Izzy says as she punches the number of her best friend into her cell phone.

"Hello?" Emma said.

"Em!"

"Izzy?" she said in disbelief. "Is CeCe there too?"

"Yeah!"

"Look, I have something to tell you guys."

"Hold that thought!' Izzy said.

"What's Luke doing here?" CeCe asked.

"He's there for a dance contest. My nanny's there too. If he wins, he gets to dance on TV. Som show called Shake It Up Chicago."

"I'm on the show!"

"Really? Cool!"

"Yeah," Izzy said. "Me too!"

"Well, I'll be at Chicago in a week with Cammie! See ya then!"

"What?" CeCe and Izzy yelled in unison, but their blonde best friend had already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma, Ravi, Zuri, and Bertram all get off their first class flight, arriving in Chicago all the way from New York. Jessie and Luke were still there, and today was Luke's big audition day, so the whole Ross family was coming to watch.

Ravi drags Bertram along to retrieve Mr. Kipling, much to his dislike. He barely got any sleep from the kids being there, so he was pretty grumpy. Zuri kept pulling at the end of Emma's shirt, wondering when they were going to get to the Shake It Up Chicago set.

Emma's best friend Cammie finally emerged from the door that connected the plane to the building. She was the only one who they couldn't get first class tickets for, so she was in the back with everyone else. "Hey Cammie!" Emma exclaims, rushing over to her. "How was the flight?!"

She stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry. "I got stuck between a snoring forty year old man and a fat kid trying to flirt with me." Emma felt bad, of course, but she couldn't keep herself from bursting out laughing.

Pretty soon, Cammie was laughing too. For some reason, Zuri joined in even though she had no idea what they were talking about. "Wait, why are we laughing?" she asks and they have to hold back their giggles so Zuri wouldn't get sassy with them.

Bertram and Ravi got back and they finally got to leave, which made Emma and Cammie happy. They weren't that far away from seeing CeCe and Izzy. They danced on the show, so obviously they were going to see him.

Cammie was almost bouncing off the walls with excitement. Emma was better at hiding her hyperness, but she was still as excited as Cammie to see her friends.

They go to the hotel where Jessie and Luke were staying at. They weren't there yet because of the audition and Luke was rehearsing. Jessie was going into over protective nanny mode so she was there watching over him to make sure that he didn't break his neck so that the Ross parents wouldn't break hers.

It took them awhile, but they were finally headed to the studio after settling in. Now even Emma was so excited that she could run a mile.

As soon as they get to the studio, they practically had to push Ravi out of her way so they could get to their friends even quicker. They swing the door open insanely fast, only to have to navigate a long maze of hallways. They finally make their way, looking for a head of bright red hair so they could spot CeCe, and Izzy would most definitely be with her.

Cammie finally spots her, quickly running over to her with Emma in tow. They all let out a girlish squeal as hugs were passed around between the four friends. "How have you been?" CeCe exclaims, leaving the dance floor so she wouldn't distract the other dancers as they were practicing.

Rocky was watching the friends' reunion from the corner of her eye. Sure, she was jealous, bust she probably wasn't going to do anything drastic. That is, if they don't flash their friendship in front of her like they were doing right now.

"Hi, I'm Rocky." she says, stepping forward to introduce herself.

"Emma." she says, not very interested. She already heard about Rocky and what she did.

"I'm Cameron," she says, clearly not knowing what was wrong with her so far. She seems nice enough. At least, right now. She hopes it stays that way and she won't have to deal with any drama on her trip. "but you can call me Cammie."

She nods as CeCe decides to break the awkward tension by cracking a pretty lame joke. "Well, you already know me." she says, smiling as Rocky just shakes her head at CeCe. Izzy has to cup her hand over her mouth to keep herself from bursting out into a fit of giggles, but it doesn't work.

Rocky snaps her head towards Izzy as she holds her hands up in surrender. "Anyways," she says, turning back to Cammie and Emma. "Want to hang out at my place later?"

Emma tries to make up a quick excuse, but there is just a bunch of stuttering as she finally mutters some words out. "I can't, my brother is doing auditions today. I'm sure Cammie can." She regretted the words as soon as they came out of her mouth.

"Uh, okay." Cammie says, unsure, but still goes with her anyways.

"Great, that's just peachy!" Izzy groans as soon as the girls were out of earshot. "We did a suckish job of protecting Cammie from Rocky!"

"Is she still like before?" Emma asks with a worried look on her face. As her friends nod, she starts to talk again. "Should we go get her?" she wonders aloud, hoping her friends thought the same.

"Nah, Cammie will realize how much of a jerk she is soon enough." Emma and Izzy nod in agreement as they head off to CeCe's apartment where Luke and Jessie were at, probably waiting for CeCe and Izzy to get back.

They were the judges of auditions, plus Gary. If Luke could sweet talk them, it might improve his chances. He also thought CeCe was cute, so that was an added bonus.

What he didn't realize was that she was the same girl on the skateboard that he saw not too long ago. He thought she looked familiar. "Hey, I'm Luke." he says, sticking his hand out for them to shake.

"I know," CeCe smiles, shaking his hand in return. "We've met before. I landed on my butt in front of you." She giggles, but all that she could think of was how lame that sounded.

"Me too." Izzy says, shaking his hand as well. "Anyways, you're one of the dancers that are auditioning tomorrow, right?" He nods his head yes, smiling at the girls.

They spend most of the time there talking until Cammie gets back from Rocky's apartment. After that, Jessie, Luke, Emma, and Cammie all went back to their own hotel room with Izzy and CeCe tagging along.

Do you remember how the girls thought Cammie would realize just how mean Rocky is? Well, the next day, they realize that Rocky wasn't done with them just yet.


	3. Chapter 3

Fifty more minutes. That's all Cammie had to wait before she could leave Rocky's apartment. She texted Jessie, asking when she could go home, hoping she got the message so she could leave. Clearly, she didn't because Cammie still had forty nine minutes left.

Cammie could tell that Rocky wasn't what she expected as soon as she walked into her house and her pink and blue room that reminded her of cotton candy. There were celebrity posters all over the wall so you couldn't even see the colors anyways, so it didn't really matter.

She had a freaking walk in closet of all the latest trends from the best designer brand out there. It was annoying, having to listen to her ramble off about anything and everything. They had talked about everything, actually, from boys to clothes to celebrities.

Then again, Rocky was the one that was doing most of the talking in their conversation while Cammie was just barely listening. When they finally get to the topic of One Direction, she looks at her watch, realizing she only had two minutes before she had to go. She starts to gather up her stuff, which wasn't much. She just had an old hoodie and her Ugg boots.

She had come straight to the studio, after all. She could have changed, but wanting to see her best friend prevented her from doing so. "I've got to go." she says, starting to open the door, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, okay. See you soon! CeCe is right downstairs." Rocky says as Cammie sighs, finally getting out of that horrible death trap of a place. Rocky smiles to herself as she finally leaves. She would try and steal all of CeCe's friends, one by one. That way, she would be all alone just like she had left her. Well, it was partially Rocky's fault, but it's not like she's going to just admit that.

She was not done with Cammie yet. She was like her main source to CeCe. Without even realizing it, Cammie could give her all the things she needs to know to ruin CeCe's life.

Cammie makes the journey downstairs, knocking on the door. When Flynn opens the door, she could see all the people the people she wished she could have spent time with. They looked like they were having such a fun time without her too.

That's just great. They call a car, making it back to the hotel. Ravi and Zuri were fast asleep and Bertram was eating. There was no surprise there. "So how was Rocky's?" CeCe smiles with a hint of a smug smile on her face, knowing the answer would be negative. She had already spent enough time with her as it is, and she did not like it. At least, after the fight.

"Awful! We talked everything and anything girly! I felt like I needed a barf bag every five seconds!" Cammie exclaims, waving her hands around in the air for emphasis.

In case you couldn't tell, Cammie isn't a very girly person, at all. Izzy has a little bit of a punk attitude while CeCe has more of a rocker look, almost. Emma is pretty much the girl that wears whatever she wants and doesn't give a crap what other people think of her, even though it might not be positive.

The girls all look at each other with a sly smile, causing Cammie to gasp in shock. "You guys knew that she would be this awful, didn't you?! I mean, I know the stories you two told me, but she seemed like she had changed!"

"Yeah, she clearly didn't." Izzy says, smiling a little bit with a hint of a smirk as well. "Think of this as a learning experience! You know better now at least!"

"Yeah, sure!" Cammie says, stretching her words. She picks up her pillow and chucks it across the room, hitting Izzy in the face. This causes the whole group of girls to burst out into a big fit of giggles, causing Jessie to come into the room to tell them to shut up.

"Girls!" Jessie snaps, poking her head in the door of her connecting room. "We don't want to get kicked out of the hotel like we did at Izzy's birthday party last year!" This just makes the girls laugh even more than before. Jessie shakes her head, smiling as she heads back into her own room.

They decide to go to bed anyways. Since Luke had his audition to go to tomorrow, they had to get up early so they could go and support him. The only reason they all got to go together was because CeCe and Izzy did a bunch of begging on their parents. It clearly worked. Eventually.

The next morning, Emma pops out of bed, running to take a shower first since everyone else was asleep. These girls take their hot water pretty seriously. It was no joke to them, except when they kept laughing because they could never fight about anything. It was pretty much impossible.

"Ugh, Emma!" CeCe groans, pounding on the door as Emma smiles to herself in the _warm_ shower. She gets out and CeCe, pushing past the other girls, gets in next. Then there was Izzy, and finally Cammie. The girls finally get ready as everyone was already dressed and ready, waiting for them. "Sorry!" Izzy exclaims as they all load into a car, going to support Emma's brother.

He was most likelu going to beat out all of the others in the auditions. Izzy and CeCe were two of the judges. It's not just that, though. He is an incredible dancer, and you would barely even think that he wasn't famous yet! He's awesome at what he does.

They finally get there to see people lined up everywhere. They were all there for the auditions. Luke, however, was hoping inside that it was just him even though he obviously knew it wasn't.

CeCe and Izzy head off to do their judging duties, meeting up with Gary on the side of the stage. "Now girls," he says. "This is based on talent only, not looks or personality. Are we clear?" he asks, hoping it was a yes. They desperately needed to be judges. He couldn't get anyone else to do it.

CeCe crossed her fingers as she nods. She might have to break some rules to makes sure Luke won. It would be the best thing if he did.


	4. Chapter 4

CeCe and Izzy both take a seat with Gary as the competition began. Izzy was hoping her red head best friend would not try and pull anything stupid. Sure, Izzy was just as daring as CeCe. She was not, however, as daring as CeCe when doing something that could make her lose her job. Dancing was the one thing that Izzy ever thought she was good at.

All throughout middle school, people always called her a loser for wanting to follow her dreams. Only CeCe, Cammie, and Emma know about it. She didn't tell anybody else besides them. The people that did call her a loser, though, are sitting on the couch watching her on TV today. That's one thing Izzy always tried to remember.

The first person to come on was a thirteen year old guy named Jacob. He was pretty cute, but he was all over the place. His moves needed to be more tight and flow more easily with each other. He was like a clump of swinging arms and jumping around.

There was another girl named Cathy. She was actually pretty good. As mean as it sounds, CeCe secretly wished that she would lose out against Luke. It wasn't just about his cuteness anymore. She just wholeheartedly wanted him to win.

After all the judging had finally gotten done with, the cameras were turned off as CeCe, Izzy, and Gary were left to make their decision about who the next backup dancer will be.

"I think it's a huge tie between Luke and Markus. What do you girls think?" Gary asks, looking back and forth between the two of them, waiting for a response from either one.

"Yeah, I think so too. It's a pretty tough decision." Izzy says, resting her head on her hand, contemplating about who deserved to win. It was a lose-lose situation. If they chose Luke, it would seem like they were playing favorites, yet if they didn't choose Luke, they'd seem like jerks to the entire Ross family. A total unwinnable.

The only way is to leave it up to luck. This thought sparked an idea in Izzy's mind. Just as she was about to speak, CeCe spoke up, saying the exact thing Izzy was going to. Sometimes, it's like they have telepathic communication.

"What if we put two names on two pieces of paper and had a crew member pick one. That way, we wouldn't have to choose!" CeCe says as Gary's face lights up with realization, nodding his head quickly.

"CeCe, make the papers. I'll go get Todd." CeCe nods, knowing what she was going to do.

She takes one of the pamphlets and tears three strips of paper. She wrote Luke's name on two of them and Markus on the last one. She was going to let Todd choose from both of Luke's name and quickly put Markus' in place of the one not chosen so it would look one hundred percent legit.

She knew it probably wasn't the best thing to do - actually, it was the worst - but she did it anyway. She apologizes to everyone in her head as Todd comes over to the judging table.

She holds out the two pieces of paper with Luke's name on them for him to choose. He picks one and CeCe quickly switches the remaining one with Markus' one while nobody was looking. "And the winner is..." Gary says, taking the paper from Todd and flipping the paper over in his hand. "Luke Ross!" The on stage audience members that were rooting for Luke cheered their heads off.

The cameras are turned back on and Gary goes on stage with Izzy standing at his right and CeCe at his right. "We've come to a decision. The winner of the 2012 Shake It Up competition is..." Gary says, stretching out the words. "Luke Ross from New York, New York!" Luke comes onto stage with the biggest smile on his face. CeCe hopes she did the right thing.

"Thank you so much!" he yells with excitement while the audience members were going crazy over it. CeCe had to admit that he did have the looks and the charm. She would be the loudest one cheering if she was in the audience.

They end the show and Luke immediately goes to CeCe, giving her a huge hug. Up next is Izzy, Cammie, and then, surprisingly, Emma. He hugs the rest of his siblings and Jessie. Jessie goes over to Gary and makes sure the stage was safe for Luke to perform on. She was a little bit of an over protective nanny.

As soon as everything had calmed down, Emma heads over to three people who were sitting at a makeup table. There was no one around, so why not? There were two boys and one girl. One boy had tan skin, dark hair, and was pretty tall.

The other boy and girl looked like they could be twins with the same blonde hair and the same fashion sense, which Emma thought was a little strange. "Hi, I'm Emma." she says, approaching the three people.

"Hey, I'm Ty Blue and this is Gunther and Tinka." the boy with tan skin says. He looked kind of familiar.

"Hey, we didn't get to do our introduction!" the two twins complain in unison. "I'm Gunther." he says, raising his arms and looking over to his sister.

"And I'm Tinka!" the girl says as they start speaking in unison again. It was actually pretty creepy. "And we are... the Hessenheffers!" Okay, Emma thinks to herself, I kind of got it the first time. They had some strange accent that Emma couldn't detect what it was.

"So are you guys dancers on the show?" Emma asks as the girl snorts sarcastically, thinking that it was a crazy idea. Emma crinkles her eyebrows in confusion as Tinka begins to explain herself.

"My brother and I are, just not Ty. He wouldn't be able to anyway." Tinka says with a glare towards Ty. They must still have a hatchet to bury. "His sister is though, even though I have no idea why that is the case." Man, she could be in Mean Girls 3 if she wanted to be.

"Oh, are you related to Rocky Blue?" Emma asks, feeling bad for him if the answer was positive. She could join Tinka in that movie if she wanted to. She suddenly had an idea on what to do with the three people.


	5. Chapter 5

As soon as Ty answers her question with a yes, Emma butted in with a request for the three dancers. She needed to write a paper over people that had an interesting career. What would be more interesting than dancers on a TV show, besides Ty, but he was still a dancer. They were practically famous. "Can I ask you for a favor?" Emma asks.

"Sure, little squirt." Ty says while Gunther and Tinka look at her with a hesitant face that made it look like they were both constipated. They looked pretty silly, too. "Oh, come on, guys." Ty says, elbowing Gunther in the stomach. That makes Gunther stumble a bit, causing him to run right into Tinka.

Tinka sends a glare in Ty's direction. Seriously, what is wrong with their relationship? Like, why did they have to hate each other so much? It was her brother that ran into her in the first place. It's pretty ridiculous. Build a bridge and get over it!

"Okay, I guess." Tinka sighs and Gunther nods in agreement. He must not talk much, Emma thought, grabbing her notebook and pen out of her purse. Emma smiles as she flips past all her old doodles to a new blank page.

"Would you guys be the subject of my paper due for English class? I still haven't found a topic, and you guys would be perfect for it!" Emma writes their names down on her paper, knowing that they would say yes. Even if they didn't, they still agreed to the favor. Plus, Emma has her ways to get people to do what she needs them to do.

Emma doesn't like to think that she has people wrapped around her finger, but it's something like that. She considers herself a nice person so that people wanted to do her favors. Nevermind, that just sounds even worse than before.

"Sure! Tinka squeals. "I would love for you to write about me. Gunther would too! Right, Gunther?" she asks as he nods his head at her. Emma's smile grows even larger as Ty nods his head at Emma. Yes! This would definitely get her and A+! Then she could get money to buy s new pair of shoes that she had been wanting since forever!

"Thank you guys!" she smiles as she starts to write a description of each person next to the name. "I'll meet you here later." Emma says, getting their numbers and walking away.

CeCe, Izzy, Cammie, Emma, Luke, Jessie, and all of the other Ross kids went out to dinner together to celebrate Luke's victory. Ty, Tinka, and Gunther decided to come last minute, causing their group to become ever larger. One person, however, was at the restaurant that they really did not want to see right then.

"Hey Cammie!" Rocky says, coming up to them and hooking elbows with her. "Sit next to me!" Cammie reluctantly sits, trying not to snap at her in front of all these people. Otherwise, she definitely would have done so. "Congratulations, Luke!" Rocky says with a flirty smile as Luke smiles back at her.

"Yuck, who invited her?" Izzy whispers to Emma, making her let out a giggle. There was probably a million things the girls all agreed on, but this was one of the biggest. There was pretty much a mutual hate towards her that all four girls agreed on.

"I know right?" CeCe says, overhearing their conversation. "She's flirting with my man!" CeCe exclaims quietly with as much sass as she could muster, making the girls laugh at her silliness.

"I don't know, CeCe. He's pretty fine. I just might have to have him for myself." Cammie teases, winking at CeCe as she sends a glare back. "Well, geez, you're in love, girl. What happened?" she asks, lightly kicking her in the shin as CeCe continues to tell them - them including Emma and Cammie - the story of the skateboard when they saw him in Chicago for the first time.

Rocky was really flirting it up with Luke, right across from CeCe as well. SHe was actually doing it on purpose, trying to get inside of her head and make her squirm on the inside. She saw the even that happened between the two. She overlooks it with disgust.

Rocky wasn't technically using Luke, but at the same time, she technically was. It was pretty frustrating. To CeCe at least. Rocky was perfect. She literally always got what she wanted and this time, she was getting something that CeCe really, really wanted. The only difference is that Rocky was definitely not going to get away with it this time if CeCe had anything to say about it.

"She's a little brat." Emma mumbles, elbowing CeCe in the stomach, trying to make her feel at least a little bit better. It made CeCe smile, but only just a little bit. It was a really feeble attempt, but it really is the thought that counts. It kind of was a crazy thought to fall in love with Luke. She was one year older than him after all. CeCe just hoped that it would all work out in the end without struggle.

Izzy was watching Rocky make her mover on Luke. Why did she have to be such a jerk? She really didn't use to be like this. She used to be the sweetest person even and then she turned all sour and Izzy and CeCe didn't particularly enjoy being around her anymore.

They definitely tried. It's not like they didn't. They're the type of people that would give someone a chance before they judged them and decided what they were like. Izzy didn't even have to give it time and the others didn't have to either.

Izzy was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Luke and Rocky leave the table and then come back with smiles on their faces. "Guess what?" Rocky says, looking directly at CeCe, holding up their intertwined hands. "Luke and I are dating!" You had to be there to see the look on CeCe's face as the words were spoken.


	6. Chapter 6

CeCe sighs, trying not to cry as she excuses herself to use the restroom, causing Emma, Cammie, and Izzy to all follow her one by one so that it wouldn't seem suspicious to the other people at the table. Rocky practically waved that in her face like a dog bone in front of a dog, knowing that she was hurting CeCe deep inside. Of course, Luke didn't know about this. He's a guy. Why would he?

"He's such a jerk!" Emma yells as soon as they step into the bathroom, not even checking to see if anyone was in the bathroom first. "Actually, they both are. Is it illegal to go out there and kill him?" CeCe manages a smile at her silly best friend as she sits up on the bathroom sink, wanting this day to just be over. It was so annoying! They were so annoying!

"Emma, he's your brother, go talk some sense into him!" Izzy says, pushing her blonde best friend forward so that she could at least talk a little sense into him. He really is a crazy boy right now. Why would he pick Rocky over CeCe? For one thing, CeCe is a LOT nicer than Rocky these days.

CeCe tries to stop the tears so that her mascara wouldn't run, even though it probably already was. She didn't dare to try and look at her reflection in the mirror. She knew that she would probably look awful, and on tonight of all nights. She wanted to look really pretty for Luke, but then he went and started going out with that girl.

That reminded CeCe of an All Time Low. She smiled a little as she realizes that it was pretty much relating to her situation right now. What am I supposed to do, oh oh, when she's so damn cold like twenty below. That girl, that girl, she's such a bitch but I tell myself I can handle it.

That made CeCe a little bit happier, but not by much. Her friends were right. Luke was a jerk. At least, he was being one right now. Then again, Luke did have no idea that he was hurting her feelings. Boys are clueless sometimes. Heck, pretty much all of the time that they spend living on the planet. CeCe cracked a little smile, still clearly upset.

Meanwhile, Emma was slapping some sense into her stupid idiot brother. "What do you think you're doing?!" Emma shrieks, barely not drawing any kind of attention to herself and Luke. At this point, Emma didn't really care if a few people thought that she was weird. Her best friend's emotions are on the line right now and she was not going to give up until CeCe's pretty smile appeared on her face again.

"Wait, I don't understand what I did. What did I do?" Luke asks, clearly clueless of what he had done to CeCe. He also clearly didn't see her heartbroken face or how she abruptly left the table, probably with a few tears already starting to fall down her face. And the fact that Luke didn't see that made Emma even more angrier than before. And that definitely was not a pretty sight.

"Well, first, you're dating Rocky. Think about this. Rocky. She's not the best person to be dating." Emma says with Luke just listening, not saying a thing to defend his girlfriend which gave Emma some hope for CeCe. "Second of all, you're completely clueless. And lastly, you're a jerk." Emma says, leaving the dining area to go back to her friends in the bathroom.

Luke is left to think about what Emma just said. He honestly didn't know what he did wrong to her or anyone else. He didn't know he was clueless or a jerk. He got the Rocky part. Sure, she could be a huge jerk sometimes, but once you really got to know her, she's probably one of the sweetest people you will ever meet. Too bad for Luke that he doesn't know that it is all just an act.

Back in the bathroom, Cammie and Izzy were helping CeCe get all of her eye makeup off and fixing her hair and anything else that needed fixing on her. That way, it would look like nothing was wrong as they went back out to finish their meal even though it was probably cold already. Besides, the only thing that CeCe felt like eating was Ben & Jerry's ice cream while sitting on the couch and watching the notebook. That just felt like absolute heaven to her. Perfect.

The four girls head back out to the restaurant and only get to eat a little bit of their food before everyone else wanted to leave. The girls glumly walk back the car, making sure that CeCe and Luke were as far away from each other which confused Luke greatly, yet again.

"Boys are insane." CeCe groans as they all sit down on her bed. They were spending the night. Actually, practically the whole Ross family was, minus Bertram. He would rather stay at the hotel all alone, which was pretty strange. "I mean, one minute, they act like they like you and then they're with another girl the next. And with Rocky of all people?" CeCe really didn't mean to sound mean, but she needed to get it all out. It felt nice to get it all off her chest and into the air.

"Well, I mean, not all boys." Izzy says, carefully saying her words. She was keeping something from her friends that she totally regretted now. "Guys, there's something I haven't been telling you. It's about Deuce. He asked me out and I said yes and now we're dating. Like boyfriend and girlfriend!"

"Okay, two things. Who's Deuce?" Emma says calmly before shouting in her friends face. "And when the heck were you going to tell us this?! Oh my god! Izzy had a boyfriend! Give me all the details! When did you meet? How did he ask you out? Everything."Everyone laughs and Emma smiles, knowing that she made everyone feel at least a little bit better.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the girls had to go to school with the girls. Pretty much nobody wanted to go after a fun weekend. Well, kind of a fun weekend. It was fun except for the whole Luke and Rocky thing, which definitely made CeCe upset all over again. She remembered it almost as soon as she woke up.

She sighs, getting out of bed, taking a shower and putting on skinny jeans, combat boots, and a tee. She quickly does her hair and her makeup, leaving CeCe's room, stepping over sleeping bags, discarded pajamas, and sleepover bags.

Her face was red and puffy, but there really was nothing CeCe could do about it. It was a pretty lost cause from the beginning. There was no point to use makeup or cover up to get rid of her red eyes. Her eye makeup was already irritating her eyes enough as it was.

She meets up with the other girls and grabs a Poptart to eat on the walk to school. They all leave the apartment, heading to school and they pass by the hotel that the Rosses and Cammie were staying at and wait for Luke.

No surprise to the fact that Rocky shows up not even five minutes later, intertwining her hands with Luke, clearly rubbing it all in CeCe's face.

Pretty soon after that, Izzy's boyfriend, Deuce, shows up, taking her hand and walking with her. Cammie, Emma, and CeCe left the couples alone so they could have their moment even though they knew that none of them wanted Rocky and Luke to have any kind of moment.

Rocky was giving Deuce some kind of look, like a glare almost. Emma sighs at her idiot brother for choosing her out of all the people that he could have chosen in the world. Apparently they loved each other, is what Luke said while Emma was texting him last night, trying to get some kind of truth out of him.

Izzy was probably the only girl that was at least a little bit happy. She had a boyfriend that loved her and everything was good for her. She didn't have heartbreak like CeCe did, so she's probably considered pretty lucky. "So do you guys want to go to Crusty's after school?" Deuce asks, giving Izzy's hand a little squeeze. He really looked to love her.

"Sure." Cammie says as the rest of the group nods in agreement. In all honesty, the four girls, especially CeCe, needed something to take their minds off of the whole situation. If this is what heartbreak felt like, Emma never wanted to get her heart broken, especially since this wasn't even her own heartbreak.

Izzy and Cammie had both had their hearts broken before. Izzy and Cammie knew what it was like to feel broken and feeling like you didn't ever want to be put back together again.

They knew what it was like to want to curl up on the couch with a heated blanket and a tub of Ben & Jerry's ice cream, watching a bunch of chick flicks movies in your pajamas. It wasn't a pleasant feeling.

Izzy smiles to herself, knowing that Deuce would never do something like that to her. They had been best friends ever since Izzy and CeCe both moved back to Chicago and he met her through CeCe. It was too bad for both Izzy and Luke that their lovers had something up their sleeves that they didn't know about, and it was no good.

They finally arrive at school and go their separate ways to class. Well, Cammie, Luke, and Emma stay with Izzy and CeCe considering that they were just visitors at the school and didn't know where to go or what to do.

There isn't much to tell. School dragged on for six hours and then it was over. Let's just say that all of the girls don't like school at all, especially CeCe. She pretty much just thinks that it is a waste of time, but that's her for you.

They all meet back up at the entrance of the school and go to Crusty's, walking over there together. Rocky and Deuce kept sharing looks at each other like they secretly knew something that the others did not.

They just both had stone cold hearts. That's something that at least Deuce and Luke didn't know about Rocky, but no one knew that about Deuce. He was so sweet. On the outside.

They walk in, getting a table as Deuce walks back to the kitchen to go get them some pizzas to eat. He could get them for free considering that he works there and that his uncle owns Crusty's in the first place.

He sighs, looking for a few ones that he knows his girlfriend likes. See? He seems so sweet on the outside, doesn't he? He hears footsteps in the distance and thinks nothing of it as he heads back out of the back area and into the actual kitchen.

Standing there with her arms crossed is Rocky. "When are you going to break up with Izzy?" she asks as there were approaching footsteps in the distance but she didn't hear them, and neither did Deuce. It was actually four footsteps of the four girls coming to figure out why he was taking so long and why Rocky decides to go back there with him. They hadn't heard anything that the two were saying.

At least, not yet.

"As soon as you break up with that Luke kid." Deuce scoffs, pushing past Rocky and heading out of the kitchen to see the four girls just about to enter the kitchen. They hadn't heard a single thing. Deuce was thankful for that as Izzy doesn't confront him for anything and they head back to the table.

If she had heard anything, they would never be friends and that is truthfully all Deuce wanted. Rocky soon comes back to the table, glumly picking at her food, suddenly not very hungry all of the sudden at the sight of seeing her Deuce with that girl.


	8. Note

**Hello everyone!**

**I have moved to 'myownkingdom'**

**I might continue these stories on there, but I am not sure. Please follow me and my stories and check them out! I would really appreciate it!**

**Link in profile**


End file.
